


Frail as Brass

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Deceit is his right hand man, Deceit's name is Sham, Explosions, Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, Snakey get's half blind, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are gang members, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know what this is, human au, yes.Maffia au? Maffia dark sides and police light sides? Them all working together? no effing clue on that one tho.Just some angst, working on the idea that won’t leave me that Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides.





	Frail as Brass

_The warehouse lied dormant in the old harbour, no one used it, at least that was what the people of the city was to believe, but were you part of the dark underworld, you knew that it was the most trafficked spot for smugglers and traffickers in the whole city._

_Many of the city gangs knew of it, and many fought over turf, the priced possession of wanting to be the boss of the whole harbour._

_The police was seldom part of these fights, and often only found the aftermath._

_As was the moment, of the right hand man of the Duke. Currently moving in one of the rivalling gangs warehouse to spy._

_Only as stealthy as he thought himself be, it had not been enough._

_ “Shit.”_

**_ “_GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THAT’S AN ORDER!_”_**

_Everything turned blinding white as the explosion filled the warehouse._

_and then everything turned black and silent_ _-_

\- -

His head was pounding.  
Ears ringing.  
Eyes burning.  
Face wet.  
And everything was Black

“_-yes! Sna- Ey!_”

Everything hurt.

“_-AKEY! -UP!_”

He groaned and slowly forced his eyes open, his eyelids were not in on the idea and unstuck themselves from each other allowing him to see a blurry silhouette towering over him swimming in red.  
The sudden brightness burned his eyes forcing him to close them again.

“_Snakey?!_”

He didn’t want to move, everything hurt.

“_No, nononononono! Open your eyes! Come on! Look at me!_”

Turning his head to the side, it first now he noticed that something or someone was holding his face.

Slowly he forced his eyes back open and blinked blearily up at the silhouette.

-

Remus exhaled in relief when the brown eyes blinked open again, He was sitting hunched over his message and front man, the same person he would call friend and who he saw as his right hand man.

Remus tried hard to ignore the blood coating his hands-

Sham’s blood, the very blood that was pouring in thick globs from a cut on his cheek and eye, and Remus knew the burns would leave nasty scars.

after all, he wasn’t new to the damage made by a hand grenade.

Remus bared his teeth and growled glaring out into the dark of the night, the gang would pay, he would make them pay dearly for harming what was his.

Sham gave away a groan making Remus look back down to see how he was still having trouble focusing, and it was now Remus noticed the way the left eye was clouded in a way it hadn’t been before.

“Don’t worry Snakey, I got you.” Remus said as he carefully gathered the other in his arms.

The sound of sirens drew closer and Remus scowled. Looking around him, he could pick Sham up and run, but he knew it would be unlikely sham survived then. And the fact that the explosion had blown a hole in the roof as well as a big portion of the wall and letting the rain in did not help.

-

Sham tried to focus on the blurry silhouette, but everything hurts, and his eyes wouldn’t do what he wanted.

He was so tired.

Tired and cold.

He felt arms wrap around him and the smell he recognise reached his nose making him sigh and relax.

Knowing he was safe.  
Unconsciousness took him into it's dark feeling less embrace and Sham went willingly.

Knowing The boss would take care of everything.

-

Remus scowled at the first police car that appeared, filling the whole space with bright lights.

And as the first one stopped several more followed, some more civil looking than others.

Remus pulled Sham’s unconscious body closer to himself and pulled his gun.

“Now this is a rare sight.” someone spoke, Remus wasn’t sure the headlights of the police cars blinding him, and casting the person in shadows. But Remus huffed when he caught sight of the officer.

“Gee, of all the ones to send, they sent you.”

\- -

Sham woke to the scent of clean. and his face itching he slowly raised one hand only for it to get halted and the sound of metal clattering. he groaned, blinking his eyes open, only for one to them to not open at all while the other took in a blurry blinding whiteness of a room he didn’t recognise.

Sham scowled and winched in pain before he got used to the brightness and first now was able to take a better look around.

Hospital. was the first thought that hit him, and it was strengthen when he saw the infusion needle in his right arm. and with a small turn of his head he saw that his whole left side was covered in bandages. He looked back to his right hand to find that he was handcuffed to the bed. he clinked in confusion, trying to remember what had happened.

A snore made him turn his head a bit more to find how Remus was sitting in one of the chairs, curled up in a really uncomfortable position, handcuffed as well.

“Rem-” Sham started only to cough when his voice decided to give out. Remus jerked awake staring at him with wide eyes before he beamed with all sharp teeth and hurried out of the chair.

“You're awake! how do you feel?! First time blown up by a grenade! And you lived, well your eye seem to be dead so not all of you lived-!” Remus was rambling.

“What?” Sham wheezed out, making Remus halt.

“Oh, you would probably like a glass of water.” Remus turned and took a glass that stood next to the bed, already prepared. Remus had already tested it so he knew it wasn’t poisoned. He slowly held the glass, and tipped it to let Sham drink.

Sham drank half of it before he slumped back against the hospital bed.

“What happened? Last thing i remember is seeing the hand grenade and not being able to act, and how come we’re in a hospital... in hand cuffs.”

“Weeeell...” Remus started shuffling his feet, and the true leader look was starting to fall back behind the chaotic facade Remus had going on. “You got kinda blown up, and shrapnel cut your cheek and eye, the doctors weren’t able to save it... But now you get to use one of those cool eye patches!” Remus said with a grin “Oh and The police found us, so the door is locked and i was supposed to knock when you woke up-” Remus blinked putting his fists in his open hand “Oh! i forgot to do that.”

“Remus? the **_Police_**?!”

“Don’t worry, it’s the department, my dull brother is working for.”

“Oh... the one Virgil ran off to?”

“Yep!” Remus said in a cheery voice as he knocked on the door. “Heeeeee’s AWAAAKEEE~!”

“_GAH! Great- ugh- I’m not..._” came the groan from the other side of the door followed by the sound of the lock turning.


End file.
